C. Dale Young
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | alma_mater = BS, Boston College, MFA, University of Florida, MD, University of Florida | occupation = Poet Physician Editor Educator | nationality = American | period = | genre = Poetry Short Stories | subject = | movement = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | spouse = Jacob Bertrand | website = }} Dr. C. Dale Young (born April 18, 1969) is an American poet, physician, editor, and academic. Life Young grew up in south Florida. He holds degrees from Boston College (B.Sc. 1991) and the University of Florida (M.F.A. 1993 and M.D. 1997). He completed his medical internship at the Riverside Regional Medical Center and his residency in radiation oncology at the University of California, San Francisco. Young writes and publishes poetry and short stories, practices medicine full-time, edits poetry for New England Review, and teaches in the Warren Wilson College MFA Program for Writers. His poems have appeared in many magazines and journals, including The Atlantic Monthly, The New Republic, The Paris Review, POETRY, Yale Review, and elsewhere. His work has also been included in anthologies, including The Best American Poetry.Acknowledgments pages from the author's books He lives in San Francisco, California with his spouse, biologist and composer Jacob Bertrand.Author's website Recognition *2012: Fellowship from the Rockefeller Foundation for residency at the Bellagio Study Center in 2013 *2012: The MacDowell Colony, Residency Fellowship *2012: 2012 Guggenheim Fellowship *2009: Amanda Davis Returning Fellowship, Bread Loaf Writers' Conference *2008: 2009 Poetry Fellowship from the National Endowment for the Artshttp://www.nea.gov/grants/recent/09grants/litFellows.html *2008: 2007 ForeWord Magazine Poetry Book of the Year Award, Finalist *2008: The 2007 Lambda Literary Award in Poetry, Finalist *2008: Northern California Book Award in Poetry, Finalist *2007: Corporation of Yaddo, Residency Fellowship *2004: Academy of American Poets' James Laughlin Award, Finalist *2003: Stanley P. Young Fellowship, Bread Loaf Writers' Conference *2002: Norma Farber Poetry Award, Finalist *1992: Tennessee Williams Scholarship in Poetry, Sewanee Writers' Conference *1992: Grolier Poetry Prize Publications Poetry *''The Day Underneath the Day''. Evanson, IL: TriQuarterly Books, 2001. *''Torn'' (letter-press broadside). Richmond, MA: Mad River Press, 2004, *''Torn''. New York: Four Way Books, 2011. *''The Second Person: Poems''. New York: Four Way Books, 2007. *''Halo''. Tribeca, NY: Four Way Books 2016. Short fiction *''The Affliction: A novel in stories''. Tribeca, NY: Four Way Books, 2018. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:C Dale Young, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 24, 2019. See also *Category:LGBT poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *C. Dale Young at the Poetry Foundation *Sample Poems ;Prose *"Between Men" ;Books *C. Dale Young at Amazon.com ;About *Author's website *Avoiding the Muse, C. Dale Young's weblog *R.J. Gibson interviews the author for Lambda Literary *Sasha West interviews the author for Gulf Coast Magazine *[http://jacketmagazine.com/19/hen1.html Jacket Magazine's Review of The Day Underneath the Day] *Night Air in this piece from the Washington Post (August 19, 2007), Robert Pinsky discusses C. Dale Young's poem "Night Air", found in his book, The Second Person. LGBT poets Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:Boston College alumni Category:University of Florida alumni Category:American poets Category:Gay writers Category:American physicians Category:University of California, San Francisco alumni Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:MacDowell Colony fellows